


A Hot Morning with Divus

by skyemakable



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyemakable/pseuds/skyemakable
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Hot Morning with Divus

Divus's arms felt hot against your skin as they curled tightly around your thighs. He pulled your hips close to his body, and you could feel the warm skin of his back against your legs. His kisses on your inner thigh left a scorching feeling on your skin as his lips nearer your core. You felt your heart thump hard as you stated you at the ceiling, too embarrassed to raise the blanket and watch him indulge in you. As his mouth reached your groin, he let out a few out breathes in anticipation, putting you on edge. Without another second of delay, he Divus pushed his tongue out, the tip exploring around your lips. The bed creaked as he pushed himself closer, his arms pulling you more as well. Teasingly he licked slowly between your entrance and clit, making you wonder where he'll stop to pleasure you first. Divus's breath heaved and he'd let out occasional, blissful grunts. You found yourself covering your eyes with your forearm, embarrassed by the wet noises his mouth was making. Soon his tongue landed on your clit, causing you to jerk your hips impulsively. He let out a short chuckle before leaning in closer. His tongue moved around your clit as if he was spelling out magic runes over it. He'd switch between just using the tip to putting more of the muscle over it. Your hips shook sporadically, as did your thighs around his head.

"Mmm..." he groaned, "you taste good." 

  
One arm unwrapped from your thigh, and Divus repositioned himself a bit, but his tongue remained with you. Your hips jerked as you felt a finger push inside, with another one quickly following. A moan couldn't help but escape your lips as his fingers thrusted inside you.

"You should do that again," he murmured against your groin. "I love hearing you moan in pleasure."

  
His tongue returned to your clit and work vigorously in action with his fingers. "Y/n," he whispered. 

  
More and more your hips shook, jerking impulsively as your felt yourself build up. It was overwhelming. Divus's fingers pushing inside. His tongue licking against your clit. His hot breath. His occasional grunt and whispers... It was all so stimulating. 

  
Like a flower in bloom, a wave of pleasure budded at your core before spreading through your body. Your head threw back and your spine arched. Your thighs trembled against his head. The thought never occurred if you were squeezing him or making him uncomfortable. Your head was blank as Divus continued to lick and finger you, elongating your orgasm as long as it'd go. Man, was it a good one. 

  
Eventually, it fades away, and your body melted against the mattress. Your breathing was heavy, and your legs just crashed against Divus's back. Curiously, he didn't move from his position, only removing his mouth and hands from you. You reluctantly pulled up the covers to look down and see him looking at you affectionately. 

  
"Good morning, beautiful."|


End file.
